let the dream on dream
by Happy sun fanfic
Summary: Baekhyun hanya tau satu warna didunia yaitu Hitam, dia tidak buta, dia bisa melihat seluruh isi dunia, tapi baginya dunianya hitam dan gelap, tidak ada cahaya atau warna-warna yang lain, baginya kebahagiaan hanyalah mimpi di atas mimpi.
1. Chapter 1

**Let The Dream On Dream**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN X PARK CHANYEOL**

 **CHAP 1**

Baekhyun hanya mengenal satu warna dalam hidupnya yaitu hitam, dia tidak buta, dia bisa melihat seisi dunia, tapi yang dia tau dunianya selalu gelap, tidak ada cahaya atau warna lain yang menghiasi hidupnya, apa lagi kebahagiaan, itu hanya sebuah mimpi diatas mimpi untuknya, bahkan dia tida tau bahagia itu apa dan seperti apa, yang dia tau jika seseorang tertawa atau tersenyum maka orang itu sedang bahagia, jadi dia selalu tersenyum setiap saat berharap suatu saat nanti dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk saat lagi-lagi dia dimarahi oleh pemilik bar tempatnya bekerja, saat dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dan memecahkan botol minuman untuk yang kesekian kalinya diminggu ini, tubuhnya yang kurus sangat menyulitkannya untuk mengangkat ber krat-krat minuman, walaupun begitu dia selalu berusaha bekerja dengan baik, walau pada akhirnya dia tetap kena marah oleh bosnya karena menjatuhkan bawaannya tanpa sengaja, baekhyun bekerja sebagai tukang angkat barang di bar itu, mulai dari mengkat krat-krat minuman, kantong sampah, bahkan menggendong pengunjung yang mabuk untuk kembali kemobil mereka, atau taxi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah mereka. Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan ini, siapa yang betah bekerja di tempat penuh dosa seperti ini, tapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan orang bisu sepertinya, tidak ada tempat yang mau menerimanya, bahkan lestoran ayam pun tidak mau untuk sekedar menerimanya sebagai OB, jadi mau tidak mau baekyhun harus tetap bertahan di tempat ini, hanya untuk beberapa lembar won saja demi menyambung hidupnya yang sebatang kara.

"Harusnya aku tidak menerima manusia tidak berguna seperti mu" maki Hyuna pemilik bar tempat Baekhyun bekerja, Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk, menahan rasa sedih dan juga malu karena di marahi di muka umum.

"Kau merugikan ku" Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau mulai sekarang akan menjadi pelacurku, aku tidak bisa merugi setiap harinya, setidaknya jika kau jadi pelacur tidak akan membuat masalah dan merugikanku" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, di tatapnya Hyuna yang berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan memohon, hidupnya sudah cukup hina dan dia tidak ingin menjadi lebih hina dengan menjadi pelacur, walaupun miskin, dia ingin menjadi manusia baik, dia tidak ingin kotor. Baekhyun membuka dan menutup mulutnya, mencoba berkata bahwa dia tidak mau menjadi pelacur, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dar mulutnya. Hyuna tau arti dari gerakan bibir dan mata memohon Baekhyun, tapi dia bukan orang berhati baik, yang akan luluh dengan tatapan memelas lelaki kecil didepannya.

"Pilih tetap bekerja dengan ku atau ganti rugi 30 juta won, itu jumblah total setiap botol yang kau pecahkan selama kau bekerja di sini" dua-duanya jelas bukan pilihan yang bagus, 30 juta won jelas bukan uang yang sedikit bagi Baekhyun, untuk makan esok hari saja dia belum tentu bisa, apalagi untuk mengganti rugi.

Baekhyun mencoba memohon sekaii lagi pada Hyuna, tapi Hyuna bahkan tidak bergeming, dia semakin menatapnya datar, menyerah, baekhyun pada akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, jalan hidupnya sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini, biarlah dia menjalani semua derita hidupnya, walau mungkin mati lebih baik, tapi Baekhyun masih ingin hidup, dia masih ingin merasakan kebahagiaan hidup suatu saat nanti.

Hyuna menyeringai, ditariknya lengan Baekhyun keruangannya dia harus mendandani sedikit pelacur barunya itu, tidak ada yang mungkin mau dengan pelacurnya yang berpakaian lusuh seperti Baekhyun. Dia melemparkan kemeja putih tipis besar pada Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian dikamar mandi yang ada disana, Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti semua yang di perintahkan Hyuna, tak lama dia keluar dengan kemeja tipis besar yang sudah melekat ditubuhnya.

"Lepaskan celanamu" perintah Hyuna yang membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Kubilang lepaskan celanamu" ulang Hyuna, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, jika dia melepaskan celana panjang lusuhnya, maka kaki dan pahanya akan terlihat, dan itu sama saja dengan dia telanjang, mengingat kemeja tipisnya sudah memperlihatkan tubuhnya.

"Buka atau kupecat kau, dan harus mengganti 30 juta won sekarang juga" dengan berat hati Baekhyun melepaskan celananya, dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja, Hyuna menyeringai puas, sebenarnya Baekhyun mempunyai wajah yang manis dan menggoda menurutnya, dan juga tentu saja tubuh yang putih dan mulus, bahkan Hyuna tidak menyangka tubuh Baekhyun semulus itu, bahkan para pelacur wanitanya mungkin akan iri jika melihat betapa mulusnya Baekhyun.

Hyuna menggiring Baekhyun kedalam bar, mengingat ini hari pertama Baekhyun melacur, Hyuna akan mengawasinya dan tentu saja mematok harga untuk para hidung belang yang akan meniduri pelacur barunya. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya saat beberapa peria menatapnya lapar, dibar ini bukan hanya dia pelacur lelaki, tapi juga ada yang lainnya, tapi kenapa dia merasa seluruh pusat perhatian para lelaki itu tertuju padanya.

"Angkat kepalamu" perintah Hyuna, lagi-lagi Baekhyun menurut, dIa mengangkat kepalanya, dan benar saja, beberapa lelaki sedang menatapnya lapar, jantungnya berdebar saat seorang lelaki menghampirinya, dan menggerling nakal padanya.

"Barang baru?" Tanya lelaki itu pada Hyuna.

"Tentu, berapa kau mau membayarnya?" Hati Baekhyun teriris sakit, saat diperlakukan seperti barang yang sedang di perjual belikan seperti ini.

"5 juta won untuk semalam penuh" lelaki itu memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"10 juta won, dia masih belum tsrsentuh, dan aku tidak mau memberikan barang bagus seperti ini dengan harga yang murah Siwon-ssi"

"Kau memang mata duitan Hyuna, baiklah 10 juta won, akan aku kirim ke rekeningmu" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, lelaki bernama Siwon itu mau membayarnya 10 juta won untuk satu malam saja, itu sungguh nominal yang sangat besar, bahkan dengan uang sebanyak itu dia bisa menyewa flatnya selama 2 tahun.

"Ambil lah, lakukan apapun yang kau mau padanya, asal jangan kau membunuh barang daganganku" Hyuna mendorong Baekhyun kepelukan Siwon, lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa hatinya sakit.

"Kau sangat cantik" bisik Siwon sensual, stelahnya dia membawa Baekhyun kekamar yang ada di lantai atas bar, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat pitu kamar dikunci oleh Siwon, Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya saat Siwon mulai berjalan kearahnya, tapi sial dia malah membentur tepian ranjang dan terjatuh telentang disana, Siwon menyeringai, dan mulai mengurung baekhyun yang ketakutan dibawahnya.

"Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar manis" Siwon membelai pipi Barkhyun perlahan, Baekhyun ingin berontak, tapi Badannyanya ditindih oleh badan Siwon yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Namamu siapa hemm?" Tanya siwon, tangannya mulai melepas satu persatu kencing kemeja Baekhyun, menyeringai saat melihat dada putih dan mulus didepanya, tanpa perlu meminta persetujuan Baekhyun, Siwon menjilat puting yang sangat menggodanya itu, sebelum melihat kembali wajah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabku?, apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" Tanya Siwon lagi, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Itu lebih baik, aku tidak suka orang yang banyak bicara diranjang, kau hanya perlu mendesah" Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya saat Siwon melumat bibirnya dengan Kasar dan mencumbu lehernya dengan penuh nafsu, dia bukan menikmatinya, tapi dia menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari hatinya, dia merasa sangat murahan, dia merasa sangat tidak berharga, tubuhnya hanya senilai 10 juta won saja, harga dirinya hanya senilai sejumlah uang yang belum pernah dia lihat dan miliki. Bekhyun semakin memejamkan matanya, saat nipelnya di hisap oleh Siwon, dan dia merasa semakin tak berharga saat tangan Siwon meremas kejantanannya, yang entah sejak kapan celana dalamnya sudah terlepas.

"Mendesahlah sayang" erang Siwon

"Aakkhh...eunghh" desah Baekhyun tertahan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Siwon membuka baju dan celananya sampai dia bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehalai benangpun, Baekhyun hanya meneguk salivanya saat melihat kejantanan Siwon yang sudah tegang sempurna. Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya, saat Siwon kembali mecium bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Euuunghhh..euuhh" lenguh Baekbyun saat merasakan bibir siwon menciumi paha bagian dalamnya, dan mencium kejantananya yang juga menegang. Siwon membuka kaki Baekhyun lebar, sambil mengusap paha bagian dalam, Siwon menyunggingkan bibirnya saat melihat lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut, pertanda minta untuk dimasuki, Siwon memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Baekhyun dan.

JLEB

"Akhhhhh" Baekhyun memekik kesakitan saat dirasakannya ada yang menerobos lubang analnya.

"Akkhhhh" sakit, tapi hatinyalah yang teramat sakit, dia sudah benar-benar kotor dan tidak berharga lagi, setetes air mata berhasil meluncur dari matanya, bukti dari kesakitannya malam ini.

"Mendesahlah"

"Euunngghh... ahhhhhh..." Baekhyun mulai mendesah, saat kejantanan Siwon bergerak didalamnya, menumbuknya dengan lebih dalam.

"Ahhhhhhh...eungghhhhh...eungh"

"Kau sangat nikmat sayang" siwon meraup bibir Baekhyun, melumat dan menggitnya.

"Euuuunnggghhhh...ahhhhhhhh" Baekhyun terus mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka. Baekhyun semakin terhentak-hentak, saat Siwon mempercepat ritmenya,

"Eunghhhh,,,,akhhhh,,,,eunghhhh... eunghhhh" Baekhyun semakin mendesah kesakitan, menerima setiap tumbukan dari Siwon.

"Ahhhhhhhh" desah Siwon lega, saat dia menyemburkan sepermanya didalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat nikmat" disaat Baekhyun mengira semuanya sudah usai, ternyata dia salah, Siwon kembali menyetubuhinya.

"Eungghhhh...eungghhh"

"Ahhhhh...euunggghhh"

"Eungghhhhh..."

Desahan itu terus terdengar sampai subuh menjelang, Baekhyun meringkuk seperti bai, dengan tubuh telanjang di atas kasur, sementara Siwon sudah terlelap kelam mimpi, Baekhyun terisak pelan, menangisi hidupnya yang sangat menyedihkan. Dia terus menangis, sampai kantuk menjemputnya pergi kealam mimpi.

 **Tbc**

 **Anyeong, aku anak baru, maaf kalo banyak typo. Maaf juga karena bikin eomma Baek menderita disini, maafkan aku eomma baek yang telah menjadi anak durhaka, tolong jangan kutuk aku jadi sempaknya Soman.**

 **see you next chapter**

 **Anyeooooooong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let The Dream On Dream**

 **BYUN BEKHYUN X PARK CHANYEOL**

 **CHAP 2**

Baekhyun hanya menatap uang 200.000 won yang diberikan Hyuna padanya, sebagai upah melacurnya tadi malam, bukan dia gila akan uang, tapi upah 200.000 won yang dia terima sangatlah tidak sepadan, semalam Siwon membayarnya 10 juta won untuk menidurinya, bahkan upahnya tidak ada seperempat dari bayaran Siwon, harusnya Baekhyun menerima setengah dari uang itu.

"Apa?, kau tidak mau?" Tanya Hyuna, yang melihat Baekhyun hanya diam sedari tadi, tidak beranjak pergi, walau dia sudah memberinya uang.

"Itu harga tubuhmu, jangan berharap kau mendapat uang lebih" hati Baekhyun kembali berdenyut sakit, semalam dia sudah merasa tidak berharga dihargai 10 juta won, lalu apa yang bisa lebih menyakitkan dari kenyataan jika tubuhnya hanya setara dengan 200.000 won saja.

"Cepatlah pergi, dan kembali lagi nanti malam" usir Hyuna, dengan langkah diseret menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya, Baekhyun keluar dari bar, dihapusnya air mata yang lagi-lagi berhasil lolos dari matanya, hidupnya memang sangat menyedihkan, dari bayi dia sudah dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya, ibu pantinya bilang dia di temukan di depan pintu gereja sebelah panti, bahkan masa kecilnya jauh dari kata bahagia, kekurangannya dalam bicara membuatnya dijauhi oleh teman-teman sebayanya, tak jarang dia menjadi bahan bulliyan di sekolahnya dulu, tak ada yang mau berteman dan membelanya, masa remajanyapun harus diisi dengan bekerja keras karena panti tempatnya bernaung sudah digusur dan di tutup, entah dia harus bersyukur karena telah di selamatkan oleh ibu panti yang sudah meninggal itu, atau menyesalinya.

Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca besar sebuah toko yang dia lewati, pakaiannya sudah lusuh dan usang, bahkan mungkin sudah tidak layak pakai lagi, lalu dia melihat kesekeliling, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian bagus dan tertawa bahagia bersama kekasih, teman dan keluarga mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, dia juga ingin seperti mereka, bisa sebahagia mereka, dia ingin mempunyai teman, tidak banyak, hanya satu saja sudah cukup baginya, karena tidak mungkin untuknya mempunyai keluarga, jadi yang dia inginkan hanyalah seorang teman, tapi Baekhyun sadar semua itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan, lagi pula, siapa yang mau berteman dengan orang bisu dan miskin sepertinya, bahkan anjing jalananpun enggan untuk menjadi temannya. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tujuannya hanyalah flat kecil dimana dia tinggal, disebuah apartemen kumuh, jauh dari kata layak, hanya tempat itu yang bisa dia sewa, dengan sedikit uang yang dia punya, harga sewa tempat tinggal di kota besar seperti seoul sangatlah mahal, jadi hanya flat inilah yang bisa dia sewa, walau terlihat kumuh dan menjijikan untuk segelintir orang, tapi menurut Baekhyun falat kecilnya sangat nyaman, walau akan terasa dingin disaat musim dingin seperti ini, karena tidak ada penghangat ruangan yang terpasang.

Baekhyun membuka kardus disamping kasur lantainya yang sudah tipis, mengambil satu bungkus mie, Satu-satunya makanan yang dia punya hanyalah mie instan, hanya itu yang dia mampu beli setiap harinya, dia harus berhemat untuk bisa membayar sewa flat kecilnya, ditambah dia tidak mempunyai peralatan untuk memasak diflatnya, jadi hanya itulah makanan yang bisa dia makan setiap harinya, walau dia tau itu tidak sehat, tapi setidaknya perutnya bisa terisi dan tidak kelaparan. Setelah selesai memakan mienya, Baekhyun merbahkan tubuhnya di kasur tipis, yang sama lusuhnya dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuh menggigilnya, dinyalakannya radio tua satu-satunya alat elektronik yang dia punya, dan tertidur pulas di temani dengan suara radio yang sedang menyiarkan lagu-lagu lawas.

Baekhyun memakai kembali kemeja putih tipis yang diberikan Hyuna kemarin, sesampainya dia dibar, malam ini dia kembali harus menjajakan tubuhnya, ditutupnya pintu lokernya dengan helaan nafas yang menyertai, mulai saat ini dia harus menerima takdirnya sebagai pelacur, mulai sekarang inilah takdir hidup yang harus dia jalani, setelah keluar dari ruang ganti, Hyuna sudah menunggunya dengan sebatang rokok ditangannya.

"Pergilah kesana, ketempat peria-peria itu" tunjuk Hyuna pada 3 orang lelaki yang duduk disofa panjang disudut ruangan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, dan menghampiri orang-orang yang dimaksud oleh Hyuna.

"Hai manis" sapa salah seorang dari mereka, Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul untuk membalas sapaan itu, lalu tanpa aba-aba orang itu menariknya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Jadi kau si bisu itu?" Tanyanya berbisik Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kudengar kau sangat nikmat" lelaki itu menciumi leher Baekhyun, melumat dan menghisapnya.

"Eunngghhh..." desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, lelaki itu dan kedua temannya menyeringai, dan dia semakin gencar mencumbu leher Baekhyun, diikuti oleh kedua orang temannya yang membuka paksa kemeja yang dipakai Baekhyun dengan cara menariknya, sampai semua kancingnya terlepas dan berjatuhan kelantai, kedua orang itu tersenyum penuh nafsu saat melihat dada putih baekhyun, lalu salah satu dari mereka melahap nipel Baekhyun, seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu, dan satunya lagi mencium bibirnya dengan brutal.

"Eungghhhh...aahhhhhhh" desah baekhyun saat merasa sebuah tangan masuk kecelana dalamnya dan mengelus kejantanannya.

"Ahhhhhhh...euuhhhhh...euunngghhhhh" matanya terpejam saat otaknya mencerna apa yang terjadi, semua terasa gila saat dia dijamah oleh tiga orang sekaligus, otaknya menyuruhnya pergi, tapi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkannya pergi dari kungkungan ketiga orang yang sedang menikmtai tubuhnya.

"Euuuuhhhh...ahhhhhhh..."

"Eunggghhhhh...eungghhhh"

"Desahanmu sangat seksi manis"

"Eungghhh...ahhhhh...ahhhhhhh" baekhyun terus mendesah saat, kejantannya di kulum oleh salah satu dari merka, dihisap dan di jilat layaknya peremen lolipop.

"Akhhhh" pekik Baekhyun tertahan saat sesuatu memasuki lubangnya, penis orang yang didudukinya sudah menerobos masuk, menimbulkan rasa sakit dan perih diarea bawahnya.

"Gerakan pantatmu manis"

"Ahhhh...ahhhhh" desah orang itu.

"Eunggghhhh...euhhhhh...ahhhhhhh" baekhyun menutup matanya, sudah hancur semua harga dirinya, dia disetubuhi ramai-ramai di tempat umum dengan puluhan pasang mata yang melihat padanya.

"Euuhhhhh...ahhhhhhhh...eungghhhhh" baekhyun menangis dalam desahannya, air matanya mengalir membentuk anak sungai kecil dipipinya, bersatu dengan peluh keringat yang menjadi saksi kehancuran harga dirinya.

"Eungghhhhh...euhhhhh..."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan" si lelaki yang ada dibawah melepaskan penyatuan mereka, menarik Baekhyun ketempat Hyuna, diikuti oleh kedua orang lainnya, karena bercinta dengan cara seperti itu tidak membuatnya puas, dia harus membawa lelaki kecil itu bercinta diatas ranjang, dan mendesah sepanjang malam.

"Menikmatinya hemmm?" Tanya Hyuna pada ketiga orang itu, menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya yang berlipstik merah tebal itu.

"50 juta won" ucap si peria itu langsung.

"Untuk tiga orang?, itu terlalu murah tuan Choi" Baekhyun menggeleng, dia harus melayani 3 orang sekali gus, dalam waktu bersamaan, tidak, dia tidak mau.

"50 juta won setiap orang" tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah kau mendapatkannya" Hyuna tersenyum puas, Baekhyun semakin menggeleng, dia harus pergi, dia harus melarikan diri dari Hyuna dan ketiga orang itu, saat tangannya di seret oleh orang-orang itu, Baekhyun menggit dan menendang mereka, lalu lari secepat yang dia bisa, Hyuna dan ketiga orang itu berteriak dan mengejarnya, Baekhyun merutuki bar yang sangat besar ini, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bisa melarikan diri dari yempat ini, Baekhyun terus berlari, tidak peduli dengan umpatan-umpatan dari beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak, sedikit lagi dia bisa keluar, sedikit lagi dia bisa menggapai pintu keluar bar itu, tapi dia terhenti saat tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh kelantai bar yang dingin, dan dia dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh Hyuna dan ketiga orang tadi.

"Pelacur kurang ajar" Hyuna menapar Baekhyun sampai pipinya memerah.

"Uhh...uhhh..." ronta Baekhyun saat orang-orang itu mencekalnya, sementara orang yang ditabrak oleh Baekhyun tadi memperharikan tubuh polos Baekhyun yang hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis yang tersampir di bahunya krena seluruh kancingnya sudah hilang, selebihnya tak ada lagi yang dipakai oleh lelaki kecil didepannya, bahkan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas penis kecil Baekhyun yang menggantung diantara kedua paha putihnya.

"Pergi layani mereka sialan" kembali Hyuna menampar Baekhyun, kali ini lebih keras, sehingga membuat sudut bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Uhh...uuhh" Baekhyun masih menggeleng dan meronta mecoba melepaskan diri, tidak, dia tidak mau melakukannya, dia tidak mau disetubuhi layaknya binatang, dia tidak mau.

"Kau pela..."

"Apa dia pelacurmu Hyuna?" Perkataan Hyuna terpotong oleh orang yang ditabrak Baekhyun tadi.

"Oh kau rupanya Chanyeol, ya, dia pelacur baruku"

"Aku beli dia" baik Hyuna maupun Baekhyun terdiam, saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang bernama Chanyeol tadi.

"Berapa kau akan membelinya?" Seringai Hyuna.

"Seberapapun yang kau mau"

 **Tbc**

 **yeeyyyy akhirnya eomma baek ketemu sama papih yeol, aku gemeteran nulis part ini, gak tega sama eomma baek, sekali lagi maafkan anakmu ini eomma.**

 **gomawo sama yang udah mau baca chingu deul**

 **See you next chap**

 **anyeong...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let The Dream On Dream**

 **PARK CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras, saat melihat senyuman penuh sumringah dari Hyuna, jelas dia tau itu pertanda buruk untuknya, Baekhyun menggeleng memohon agar Hyuna tidak menjualnya pada orang asing yang tidak dia kenal, tak apa Hyuna mempekerjakannya sebagai pelacur, tapi jangan menjualnya, setidaknya dengan begitu dia masih bisa menganggap dirinya sebagai manusia, bukan barang yang diperjual belikan, berpindah dari tangan satu ketangan yang lainnya. Tapi semua permohonanya percuma, Hyuna tidak mau melihat air mata penuh putus asanya, Hyuna tidak perduli padanya, yang dia perdulikan hanyalah bergepok-gepok uang yang akan dia terima nanti dari peria tinggi, tampan dan juga kaya didepannya.

"Kau tau kan, Baekhyun dia adalah tambang emasku yang berharga, walaupun dia bisu, tapi dia menghasilkan banyak uang untuk ku, jadi perlu uang yang sangat banyak untuk membeli pelacur ku, tuan Park Chanyeol" seringai Hyuna, dia sengaja sedikit bernego terlebih dahulu pada Chanyeoli yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Baekhyun penuh minat, dia sangat tau siapa Park Chanyeol itu, peria tinggi tampan, dengan setelan baju yang mahal itu adalah pengusaha muda sukses, dan merupakan orang terkaya sekorea, jadi selama ada kesempatan baik seperti ini, kenapa tidak dia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin, dia tidak mau menyerahkan pelacur yang akan menghasilkan banyak uang untuknya, dengan harga murah.

"Isi nominal yang kau inginkan" Chanyeol menyerahkan cek kosong pada Hyuna, dia tau orang seperti Hyuna itu licik, jika dia menyebutkan nominal harhga, maka perempuan itu akan menyebutkan nominal yang lebih tinggi lagi, dan akan memakan waktu lama hanya untuk sekedar bertransaki dengannya.

"Dia milikmu sekarang" Hyuna mendorong Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu tuan kaya" lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi bersamanya, tanpa harus repot-repot membalas ucapan Hyuna, tapi membawa si kecil ternyata sangatlah sulit, Baekhyun terus meronta dan berontak tidak mau ikut dengannya.

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi kanan Baekhyun, tempat dimana Hyuna menamparnya tadi, bahkan dia merasakan rasa asin disudut bibirnya, tamparan Chanyeol membuat sudut bibirnya sobek dan berdarah.

"Aku membelimu mahal, jadi berhentilah meronta dan menangis" bentak Chanyeol, lalu kembali menarik Baekhyun. Tidak kali ini dia akan terus melawan, tak perduli jika Chanyeol akan memukulnya lagi, dia akan terus melawan, dia tidak mau terus-terusan seperti ini, dia ingin bebas, dia ingin kembali pada kehidupannya yang miskin dengan sedikit uang, dia tidak ingin menjadi barang dagangan seperti ini.

"Uh..uh" Baekhyun terus mencoba menahan tubuhnya, walau pada akhirnya dia terseret oleh tarikan Chanyeol, jelas tenaganya kalah besar oleh si pemiliknya saat ini.

"Uh..uh"

"Berhenti melawan sialan" bentakan terdengar lagi dari mulut Chanyeol, dia semakin kuat menarik Baekhyun, bahkan dia tidak perduli hawa dingin yang menerpa kulit Baekhyun yang hanya di lapisi kemeja tipis yang terbuka itu. Di dorongnya secara paksa tubuh Baekhyun memasuki mobil di kursi penumpang bagian belakangnya, bahkan telinganya di tulikan hanya untuk sekedar mendengar rintihan Baekhyun, saat tubuh kecil itu terhampas dan kepalanya membentur pintu dibelakangnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun membetulkan posisi duduknya, tubuhnya sudah di tindih dan bibirnya sudah diraup oleh bibir tebal milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus melawan, tapi lagi-lagi tenaganya tidak cukup besar, untuk menyingkirkan lelaki yang ada diatasnya.

"Euunngghhhh..." satu desahan lolos, saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggigit bibirnya.

"Dasar jalang, baru segini saja kau sudah mendesah" umpat Chanyeol, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dia tau dia adalah pelacur, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit saat orang lain yang mengatakannya.

Chanyeol terus menjamah setiap inci dari pelacur yang sah menjadi miliknya mulai saat ini, mencium dan meraba tubuh Baekhyun tanpa terlewat sejangkalpun, mulutnya sibuk menyusu di puting Baekhyun, walau dia tau benda itu tidak akan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih yang dinamakan susu, tapi dia sangat menyukai saat mulutnya menghisap, dan menjilatinya, tangannya tidak tinggal diam begitu saja, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk meremas kejantanan Baekhyun yang menegang, ini kali pertama untuknya bercinta dengan seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama, dia tidak tau jika bercinta dengan laki-laki akan senikmat ini.

"Eungghhh..uuhhhhh...aahhhhh" dan desahan itu terdengar seperti melodi terindah untuk sang dominan.

"Terushh lahhh mendesahhh baby" erang Chanyeol tertahan, libidonya sudah sampai pada batasnya hanya dengan mendengar desahan Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh..ahhhhhh...uuhhhh"

"Desahanmu sangat indah baby" bisik Chanyeol. Tangannya beralih pada puting Baekhyun, memilin dan kembali lagi pada benda panjang milik Baekhyun yang semakin mengeras.

"Eungghhhh...eunghhh.."

"Ahhhhh...uuhhhhh"

"Eunngghhhhh...uuuhhhh...ahhhhhh" Baekhyun semakin mendesah, saat tangan Chanyeol semakin cepat mengocok penisnya, sampai dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar.

"Eungghhh...ahhhhh..."

"Ahhhhh...ahhhhh...ahhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Baekhyun lemas beriringan dengan desahan panjang dan seperma yang menyembur keluar dari penisnya.

"Waktunya hidangan utama baby" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, sebelum dia membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan adik kecilnya yang sedari tadi sudah bangun. Chanyeol mengoleskan seperma yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun pada penisnya, mengocoknya sebentar, sampai adik kecilnya itu benar-benar tegang.

JLEB

"Ahhhhhhhhh" desah Chanyeol nikmat saat penisnya merasakan kehangatan lubang Baekhyun yang menjepit penisnya.

"Euungghhhh...eungghhhh" desah Baekhyun, seiring penis Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak didalamnya.

"Eungghhh...euunhhhhhhh"

"Ahhhhh...ahhhhhh"

"Aaahhhh...uuhhhh...euunnggghhh"

"Sial ahh...kauhhh...sangathhh...nikahhhhmat" erang Chanyeol

"Eunghhh...ahhhhhh...ahhhhh"

Suasana didalam mobil sangatlah panas berbanding terbalik dengan udara diluar yang sangat begitu dingin, dengan bulir-bulir salju yang mulai turun, seolah menjadi saksi bisu akan kegitan panas mereka. Libido Chanyeol semakin meningkat saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan keringat, mata yang terpejam dan mulut terbuka, Baekhyun terlihat begitu seksi dan menggairahkan.

"Ahhhhh...ahhhhhhh...eunngghhhh"

"Euuunngghhhhh...eeuuunngghhhhh ..."

"Ahhhhhhh...ahhhhhhh..euuuhhhhhh" Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan saat penis Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu didalm lubangnya, yang begitu terasa nikmat saat penis Chanyeol menumbuknya lebih dalam.

"Euunnggghhhh...ahhhhhhh...ahhhhhhh..." Baekhyun mencengkram punggung Chanyeol yang masih dibalut dengan kemaja hitamnya, saat dirasanya dia akan keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bersama baby" bisik Chanyeol, seolah mengerti maksud cengkraman dari Baekhyun itu.

"Ahhhhhh...ahhhhhh...eunggghhhhh" Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak, mengikuti tempo tumbukan di dalam lubangnya yang semakin cepat.

"Ahhhhhh...ahhhhhhhh...ahhhhhh"

CROT

CROT

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun, saat mencapai klimaksnya, sementara Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, sambil terengah. Air matanya kembali mengalir, ini adalah titik awal dari hidupnya saat ini, hidup dengan setatus pelacur pribadi dari seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Kau jalangku mulai sekarang" ucap Chanyeol, melumat bibir Baekhyun sebentar, sebelum merapihkan kembali celananya, dan pergi ke kursi pengemudi untuk kembali kekediamannya.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan perlahan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil, memandang deretan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi kota Seoul di malam hari, sebuah pengandaian terlintas di benaknya, seandainya dia memiliki kluarga, mungkinkah nasibnya akan sperti ini?, mungkinkah hidupnya akan lebih baik dari sekarang?. Baekhyun tidak perlu keluarga dengan harta yang sangat berlimpah, dia hanya ingin mempunyai keluarga yang menyayanginya, dengan Ibu yang akan membelai rambutnya dengan lenuh kasih saat dia menangis seperti ini, dan Ayah yang selalu memberikannya semangat untuk menjadi laki-laki yang kuat, tapi pada kenyataannya, dia hanyalah seorang diri, saat dia menangis tak ada tangan lembut yang mengelus rambutnya, pada kenyataannya dia hanya lelaki lemah, dan tidak ada yang memberikannya semangat untuk menjadi kuat, dia hanya lelaki lemah yang hanya sebatang kara di dunianya yang hitam tanpa ada mimpi didalamnya.

Mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol melesat membelah jalanan seoul yang tetap ramai walau malam hari, dia melirik Baekhyun yang sedang melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong dari kaca sepion, jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipi tirus pelacurnya itu, mata sendu itu menyiratkan akan luka dan kesakitan di hidupnya, Chanyeol tau dan bisa melihat itu, tapi apa perdulinya, dia membeli Baekhyun bukan untuk mengurusi kehidupannya, tapi dia membeli Baekhyun untuk memuaskannya di ranjang, jadi untuk apa dia repot-repot mengurusi hidup orang lain, yang hanya bersetatus sebagai jalangnya alat pemuas nafsunya.

Mobil itu berhenti di pelataran rumah yang sangat mewah dengan pilar-pilar besar, ciri khas bangunan eropa klasic, Baekhyun mengkuti Chanyeol dari belakang dengan kepala yang menunduk, bahkan dia enggan untuk melihat betapa mewahnya ruang tamu yang dia lewati, dengan lampu kristal basar yang menggantung cantik di atasnya, dan guci-guci mahal yang tertata apik di sudut-sudut ruangan, matanya hanya terpokus dengan lantai marmer yang dipijaknya, dan langkah kaki didepannya yang menuntunnya pada satu ruangan besar lainnya, dengan sofa, meja kecil dengan karpet bulu yang tebal, dan televisi LCD besar, Baekhyun memperhatikan ruang keluarga yang berkali-kali lipat besarnya dengan flat kecil Baekhyun, lalu dia melirik sekilas Chanyeol yang sedang membuka mantel mahalnya, Baekhyun sekarang tau, seberapa kaya orang yang telah membelinya itu, bahkan jika Hyuna mencantumkan angka yang diluar nalarpun pada cek kosong pemberian Chanyeol, tidak akan membuat lelaki itu bangkrut.

"Duduklah" perintah Chanyeol, lalu pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya.

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol, tapi bukan untuk duduk, melainkan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di sofa panjang itu, meringkukan tubuhnya seperti janin, memikirkan kehidupannya kedepan, sebelum dia pergi kealam tidurnya yang tanpa mimpi. Chanyeol datang degan tubuh segar dibalut piyama, saat dia akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan, dIa malihat tubuh setengah telanjang Baekhyun yang meringkuk seperti janin, mendesah, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh kurus Baekhyun, sejahat apapun dirinya, dia tidak cukup tega untuk membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di sofa, di cuaca yang sangat dingin dengan hanya sehelai kemeja tipis saja, dia membawa Baekhyun kekamarnya, tersenyum singkat saat tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat nyaman, saat tubuh kurus itu menyentuh permukaan kasur yang empuk, di selimutinya tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, karena kemeja tipis dan lusuh Baekhyun telah dia lepas. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun, kulitnya yang sedikit pucat, pipi tirus, bulu matanya yang lentik, dan bibir semerah darah, untuk ukuran lelaki, Baekhyun cenderung cantik, jadi wajar saja jika Hyuna menjadikannya tambang uang. Entah sudah berapa orang yang sudah menidurinya, tapi Chanyeol yakin, orang-orang yang telah meniduri Baekhyun, akan ketagihan dengan tubuhnya itu. Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun, mencium bibir merah Baekhyun yang terasa manis beberapa kali, sebelum dia ikut berbaring dan tidur bersama Baekhyun, dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang **Baekhyun.**

 **Tbc**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo**

 **yeeeeyyyyyyyy akhirnya Yeol ena-ena sama Baek, yang perotes Baeknya yang di ena-ena sama yang lain, gak usah hawatir, mulai sekarang Baek bakal ena-enanya sama Yeol terus, namanya juga kepunyaan tersayang.**

 **dan soal gunjang-ganjing rumah tangga CHANBAEK didunia nyata, yakinilah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, bahwa cinta itu bukan hanya diantara lelaki dan perempuan saja.**

 **see you next chapter**


End file.
